


Don't Come Close

by ArkhamKnight0194



Series: The Owl House Fics [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Yeasayer song, But he tries to forgive her, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Henry still hates Lilith, Lilith Clawthorne Redemption, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle against Emperor Belos and the rescue of Eda, Henry tries not to dwell in the past when Lilith now lives in the Owl House with them.
Relationships: Lilith Clawthorne/Original Character(s)
Series: The Owl House Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137476





	Don't Come Close

Henry Beckett smiled at the sight before him, seeing the human who suddenly came into the Boiling Isles, Luz Noceda, and his roommates, Eda and King, embracing each other after the exhausting events that transpired. Luz pulled off a foolish, stupid, and idiotic plan that involves her and King infiltrating the impregnable fortress and castle of the Emperor of the Isles, and pulled off a daring rescue mission to save Eda and Henry from being petrified by Emperor Belos and his cronies, but it did not come without a cost, she was forced to destroy the doorway back to her homeworld, which shocked him to no avail. He felt honest pity for the human that she has lost her only way back home. He was so lost in thought that he forgot that they brought along Lilith with them.

Henry gave a small sigh, he would never forget what happened that faithful day, six years ago. He still remembers the pain that was inflicted on him, by her. He tried to move on, but sometimes you just can't run away from your past, can you?

As they made it back to the Owl House, Lilith keeps giving Henry a guilty stare but Henry tries to ignore this. Eda opened the door, she, Luz, and King entered the house, with the exception of Lilith and Henry. It was quiet as the crickets chirped and a long silence was heard.

Lilith then broke the silence, "Henry, I'm...", she was then cut off.

"Save it. I don't wanna hear it."Henry said through gritted teeth, his hatred for her still growing but his other side tries to find a way to ease the hatred and anger, "I don't want to hear what you have to say."

  
"Henry", Lilith began again," Please, just listen."  
  


"Oh, for Titan's sake, Lilith!"Henry screamed in frustration, as he puts his hand on his face, "You are so persistent!"  
  
  
"Just let me explain!"Lilith protested.

"Explain what?! How you endangered Luz, a child and a human nonetheless, and used her as a hostage and how you were the true culprit on cursing Eda all these years! For Titan's sake, I don't even know if I should still forgive you for what you did!"Henry screamed and punched the walls of the Owl House, which awoke Hooty, the house demon guarding the house.

"Hiya, Henry! Hiya, Lilith!"

"GO AWAY, HOOTY!"Henry shouted, the house demon retreated back to its door and stayed there.

Henry paced around the ground, trying to find an explanation or something to say, he sighed and looked at Lilith.

"I'm sorry."  
  
  


Lilith was baffled by what she just heard, "Why are you saying that...? I should be the one who should apologize."  
  
  
"I know, it's just... I'm so confused right now, I'm debating whether I should forgive you or not."Henry said, he looks at Lilith who looks even more guilty with the words he speaks out of him. Lilith then noticed the ring on his finger.

"You still kept it after all these years..."She gasped out. Henry looks at the ring and his fingers and sighed sadly.

"I could never get rid of it.... It was the only thing I have about to remember of you..."Henry said sadly, the ring was made of the rarest metal in the Isles, and it was way too priceless to get rid of. Lilith then approaches him, looking a bit hopeful.

"Henry, can we start over again? I have done a lot of bad things and I hurt you and Edalyn, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I just hope I could make it up to you, to Edalyn and the hum - Luz."

Henry was then left in deep thought until he sighed, "All right, I'll think about it at first."

This got Lilith's hopes up.

"But for now, just... don't come close to me."

Lilith then sighed and nodded, not wanting to lose him again. Henry then gave a sad smile and hugged her, she was taken by surprise but returned the hug nonetheless. After a minute, Henry lets go of her as the two walked inside the Owl House and closed the door behind them as the stars shined in the sky tonight as the crickets chirped and the moon shone brightly in the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap.


End file.
